machinerobofandomcom-20200216-history
Van Guard
[[image:vanguard-cotg.jpg|right|thumb|Van Guard in the Challenge of the GoBots episode "The Seer"]] Van Guard is a character from the GoBots series. He was voiced by Ken Campbell in the Challenge of the GoBots animated series. GoBots Van Guard is a heroic GoBot Guardian. He can turn into a mini-van. Animated series Challenge of the GoBots Because the episodes of Challenge of the GoBots were broadcast out of order the events of episodes #41-45 take place directly after episode #1-5. Van Guard appeared in episode #43-45, "The Fall of GoBotron", "Flight to Earth" and "Return to GoBotron". Van Guard was a reoccurring character in Challenge of the GoBots. He first appeared in episode #16, "Speed is of the Essence". Van Guard appeared in episode #19, "Pacific Overtures". In episode #23 "Doppelganger" Cy-Kill, Cop-Tur, Crasher and Snoop attack Leader-1, Turbo], Scooter and Small Foot on Earth. Crasher wounds Small Foot. After attaining recordings of the Guardians the Renegades retreated. Using the recordings Cy-Kill has Dr. Go program robot duplicates of the Guardians. Demonstrating Space Bender weapon to Unecom, Leader-1 learns that the Renegades are attacking Washington. The Renegades ambush Leader-1 and replace him with his duplicate. Leading the Command Center back to GoBotron and getting rid of Scooter and Small Foot the Renegades release duplicates of Path Finder, Rest-Q, Van Guard and Turbo. Small Foot and Scooter are able to capture the Turbo duplicate and learn where their friends are being held. Cy-Kill replaces Good Knight. Using the duplicate Turbo the Guardians infiltrate the Renegade base, free the captured Guardians and escape from the Renegade guards Spoons and Fitor. Although blocked by the Renegades, Scooter uses a hologram of Zod to make the Renegades flee. Making it back to GoBotron the Guardians are attacked by the Guardian duplicates. The real Guardians are able to defeat their duplicates with the aid of the real Zeemon, Hans-Cuff and Rest-Q. Cy-Kill arrives in Thrustor with more duplicates, but Small Foot is able to stop with robots using the Space Bender, which fuses their robot brains. In episode #38, "The Seer" Cy-Kill and his minions Block Head, Cop-Tur, Crasher and Pincher kidnap a young blind psychic named Shaun Roberts and his mother from Unecom with the help of the human traitor Major Benedict. Cy-Kill uses the brain stormer to read the boy's mind. Shaun and his mother are rescued by Leader-1, Scooter, Turbo and Van Guard. During the battle the Renegade Block Head traps Van Guard in a pit of wet cement. An overload by the brain stormer robs the boy of his psychic powers and he is returned home safely. Van Guard appeared in episode #48, "Escape From Elba". In episode #50, "Clutch of Doom" the Renegades who put the captured Guardians Blaster and Van Guard in prison. Van Guard appeared in episode #58, "Inside Job". Van Guard appeared in episode #59, "Element of Danger". Van Guard appeared in episode #64, "Guardian Academy". Van Guard's final animated appearance was in the film Gobots: Battle of the Rock Lords. Toys *''GoBots'' Van Guard (1985) :Turn from robot to van. References External links *Van Guard charactersat Counter-X *Van Guard at TFU.info *Van Guard toy review at Counter-X Category:Guardians